Just The Two Of Us
by Shinigami Babe88
Summary: Gohan is saved by a mysterious girl. He can only turn to her for help, but he's not sure if she is a friend or foe... How far will they go? Filled with love, humor, and lots of good stuff! *Finished and Updated 5/14*
1. The Tree

Just The Two Of Us

By: Shinigami Babe88

Rating: R for sexual content and language

AN: R&R! The first chapter is probably only PG or PG-13 material. The R comes into affect is in later chapters. I hope you like it. It's not hat good at first, but it will become better in the next chapter! Please tell me what you think!

            Gohan walked through the forest, looking for some food. Ever since Ping had came to his town he had been faced with nothing but sorrow. *Flash back* Gohan was fixing some lemonade for Goten and Videl when he heard a gun shot. He ran outside. He saw the clothesline and a basket full of clothes. His mom had been hanging up clothes a couple minutes ago. He looked down to see ChiChi, dead on the ground. He looked around. Then was no one in site. He heard another shot in the back yard. He panicked. Videl has been playing with Goten out there. He ran into the backyard to see Videl and Goten lying on the ground dead. "I will kill the bastard who did this." He said. *End flashback* He remembered that after that he knew he had to get out of there. He had ran all the way to the edge of town when he heard movement behind him. He turned around, "Who's there?" he had asked. He heard a gun click, then a bullet came whizzing toward him. He caught it in his hand and dropped it.

            "Well, I see that you are one of the ones with the superior strength I was told about," someone said, stepping out from behind the bushes.

            "Get away from me you bastard," Gohan said.

            "Oh such harsh language. I'm shivering in fear," the man said. All of a sudden Gohan was interrupted in his thoughts. He was so busy thinking of what happened that day that he had bumped into a tree. He blinked a few times then turned around and continued walking not worrying about where he ended up. Now what was I thinking about, he thought. 

"The tree rattled my brain," he laughed out loud. He stopped laughing. He hadn't heard his own voice in so long he had been in this forest so long. His thoughts drifted back to the day last week. "What did you do to all them?" Gohan had yelled at the man. "And who are you?"

"All I simply did was kill them. I was trying to get rid of all the powerful fighters in the world, but it appears you will be tough to kill. Oh well," He said, tossing his gun on the ground. "Why don't you just kill me now, I mean than you can stop the mighty and all powerful Ping from taking over the world, right?" he said. His right lip slowly turned up in a half grin. Gohan knew it was a trap.

"Just leave me and everyone else alone!" He yelled. He started running into the forest. He heard ten gunshots behind him ring at once. So, Ping had others working for him. He knew that if he flew he would be an even easier target. He came to a fork in the road. He looked to the left and then to the right. The left was dense and looked like no one had ever crossed it. The right was bright and led to the next city. He ran to the left, pushing through masses and masses of branches and poison ivy. He went through for about 3 hours and eventually collapsed, finally realizing they were no longer following him. He fell asleep in those woods.

He snapped back to reality. He heard something. He was pretty deep in the woods now. The only life he ever saw was ticks, bugs, and plants. He heard the noise again. He started to quicken his pace; the sound was coming from ahead of him, though. He stopped. He stood and listened trying to figure out what the sound was. It sounded like someone cutting down a tree. He slowly began to walk towards the sound. Maybe it was someone who could help him. The sound became louder. At this point he knew it was someone cutting down a tree, but why? He started running. When he stopped the sound was right next to him, a little to his left. He looked up to see a tree falling in his direction, and then he saw black.


	2. The Girl

Just the Two Of Us

Chapter 2: The Girl

AN: Please R&R!

            Gohan felt something on his forehead. It felt like a warm washcloth or something. He heard water running, a sound he hadn't heard in quite awhile. He slowly opened his eyes to see a female face smiling at him. "Videl?" he said. He opened his eyes all the way to see a girl with blonde hair worn down to her knees. She had on a brown jumper dress overtop of a blue long sleeve shirt. She has the most gorgeous blue eyes. She took the washcloth off his forehead and slowly got up. She was in a chair and Gohan was lying in a bed. She went over and ran it under the water.

            "I thought you'd never wake up," she said, turning around and putting the washcloth back on Gohan's head.

            "What-What happened?" Gohan asked, trying to sit up.

            "Ly down, you need your strength," she pushed him back to a laying position. "I'm so sorry," she said, looking right into his eyes. "I was cutting down a tree in the forest for firewood. I never knew that there was anyone there. When I cut down the tree I was setting it up to drag it back here and when I lifted the front of the tree I saw you lying there, unconscious. I'm sorry." She saw the look of shock and confusion on Gohan's face. "And don't worry, you can trust me. I won't hurt you. My name's Arielle, what's your name?"

            "Gohan," he replied.

            "Well, Gohan, why were you in the woods so far back here?" Arielle asked.

            "I could ask you the same question," Gohan answered.

            Arielle sighed. "I live back here by myself."

            "Why?"

            "I might tell you another time," Arielle said getting up. "Why don't you just take it easy for awhile. I'll be in the house. I'll hear you, even if you can't hear me," she winked. "Just call if you need me," she walked out of the room. Gohan just stared after her. He heard his stomach rumble. He hadn't eaten in 3 days. Boy was he hungry. He slowly felt his eyes start to close.

            A couple hours later Gohan was awakened to the smell of chicken frying and something else he couldn't put his finger on. He figured out what it was. Something was burning and he smelled the smoke. He ran into the kitchen and saw Arielle spraying a smoking pan with a fire extinguisher, or at least trying to. "Fucking fire extinguisher!" she yelled. "Aah!" she slammed the fire extinguisher on the ground. It worked and all the contents sprayed all over the kitchen. It even sprayed Gohan in the doorway. But at least the smoke went out. She sighed and slid to the ground, now covered in the white stuff. "Stupid piece of shit," she said, kicking the fire extinguisher. It rolled towards Gohan's feet. She looked up and blushed. "Gohan, you should be back in bed!" she cried.

            "But I feel great!" he replied. She walked over to him and started examining him. She was about up to his shoulders. 

She looked at him up and down and then smiled. She looked back up at him. "Yeah, you look fine," she said. Gohan looked at her and stifled a laugh. "What?" she asked. He grabbed the pan off the stove and showed her her reflection. She was covered in the fire extinguisher's contents. She started laughing too. Gohan joined in. At that moment Gohan's stomach growled, loudly. At that, they started cracking up even more.

"We're a mess," Arielle said. "And all the food is burnt," she added. "What are we going to do? I have another chicken, but it's frozen," she added.

"Here, give it to me," Gohan said.

"Uh, okay," she said. She walked up to the refrigerator and pulled out the chicken and handed to Gohan. He handed it back to her. "Actually, you hold it," he told her.

"Well, alright," she held it out and closed her eyes. Gohan fired a blast it, frying it perfectly. Arielle carefully opened her eyes. "How did you-" she trailed off. "Never mind, let's eat."

Arielle took out a plate and put the chicken on it and set it on the table. Gohan got up and sat at the table, in front of the chicken. "I think I have some instant mashed potatoes and some carrots, let me go get them," she went back to the pantry and the refrigerator. She put the instant mashed potatoes and put them in the microwave and washed off the carrots and brought them back to the table. She paused before setting them down. "Uh, Gohan, where'd the chicken go?" she asked. 

Gohan was licking his lips. He looked at her. "I was hungry," he said. 

Arielle sweat dropped. "Uh well, never mind then. I guess I'll just have some carrots and mashed potatoes." She turned around to get the mashed potatoes. She put them in a bowl and added butter and grabbed 2 plates and a spoon. She got back to the table only to see the carrots gone too. "GOHAN!" she cried. "YOU'RE GOING TO EAT ME OUT OF HOUSE AND HOLD!" She sat down. 

"And no, you're not getting any of the mashed potatoes," she said, pulling them towards her.

"Hey, how did you get all this food anyway?" Gohan asked.

"I-uh…" she trailed off.

"You?"

"I go down to the city and get it once a week," she said, sounding as if she was lying. 

Gohan was skeptical. Can I really trust this girl? he thought.

AN: OMG! This is the first time in my life I've put up 2 chapters in one day! *Does a little dance* So, how'd you like that one? I know, it's not R yet. It will be soon! Probably in the 3rd or 4th. For now just please review! JA!

~The ALMIGHTY Kara-chan~ 4/2/02


	3. The Dream

Just The Two Of Us

Chapter 3: The Dream

AN: R&R! Oh, and I hope all your questions will be answered in this chapter!

            After dinner was over, Arielle looked at Gohan. "I think we need some sleep," she said. "Since you're the guest you can sleep in my bed. I'll take the couch."

            Gohan said good night to Arielle and walked back into her room. He lay down on the bed. This was the first time he had slept in a bed in a week. And he was lying there with the heat turned on and a full stomach. What an improvement, he thought. His thoughts drifted back to the day last week. Actually it was exactly a week ago. Some questions sprang into his mind… He knew he couldn't have flown because he would have made an easy target. But then, he thought, what really was happening anyway? How did Goten and Videl get killed by just a gun, it made no sense. He knew they were both stronger than that. Unless, maybe, they weren't really dead at all. If the ones closest to him had been killed, why had he been so afraid to fight that day? All his anger would have made him strong? But then, he had another thought. You shouldn't fight out of anger; you should fight for what's right and what you believe in. If all he had been feeling were anger that day, it wouldn't have done him any good. Gohan tossed and turned in bed. He couldn't seem to get any sleep. He was just so filled with all these thoughts that he couldn't stop thinking about. He finally fought with himself to get some sleep. He didn't know how long he would be staying here. That night he had a strange dream…

            Gohan was standing in a hallway. There was no one else around. There were pictures on the wall. He looked at the pictures. A lot of them looked like saiyans from many years ago. He made his way down the corridor. He stopped when he saw one face that he knew. It was a picture of his dad. Next to it was a picture of ChiChi. He continued walking and then stopped again. Next to the picture of ChiChi was a picture of a person who looked almost like he did now, except his hair was different. He stared at it. It clicked in his mind. It was Goten when he grew up. There was a picture of a girl next to it. After that weren't any pictures. "Where am I?" Gohan said out loud. He turned around to face the other side of the hallway. He saw a picture of himself. Next to it was a picture of Videl and another picture of someone who must be his daughter. The two pictures faded out and were beginning to be replaced by another picture. 

            Gohan woke up and sat straight up in bed. He was in a cold sweat. "What did that mean?" he whispered to himself. He looked at the clock. It was 4 o'clock in the morning. He wasn't tired and didn't think he would fall back asleep. He got out of bed and walked around. He walked to the door and into the living room. Arielle was awake and sitting on the couch. 

            "You couldn't sleep either?" she asked.

            "I just had a really weird dream," Gohan answered, sitting down next to her. He thought about it. If there was a picture of Goten when he grew up then it must mean that he was alive. But what about his picture? Why did the picture of Videl and he guessed, his daughter, fade out. And whose picture was replacing it? He looked at Arielle. 

            "Whatcha thinking about Gohan?" she asked. Gohan just kept staring at into her blue eyes. "Uh… Gohan?" she questioned, noticing the way he was staring at her.

            It was her, Gohan thought. It was her in the picture. Could this mean that something more is coming from this? He was snapped back to reality when he heard a beeping sound.

            Arielle blushed. "Uh, hold on one second," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pager.

            "Where did you get that?" Gohan asked. "And why do you need it?"

            "Uh… I got it when I used to live downtown. Hold on, I got to call him," she said, getting up and leaving the room. Gohan knew it was not polite to eavesdrop, so he sat there. He overheard some of the conversation anyway…

            "Not yet," Arielle said. After a couple minutes she said. "I don't know, I'm trying. It's kinda hard." There was silence. "Oh no, sir, nothing like that."  More silence. "I'll get on it soon." Silence. "I won't mess up this time, I promise." She hung up. She walked back into the room. Gohan pretended to be lost in thought. "Sorry about that," Arielle smiled at him.

            "It's okay," Gohan reassured her. Now he really was thinking. Something strange was going on here. 

            Arielle sat back on the bed next to Gohan. "So I guess since we both can't sleep, I guess I might as well get some breakfast started," she was about to get up, but Gohan pushed her back down.

            "It's okay, I'm not hungry," he told her. Which actually wasn't true. He wanted to talk to her.

            Arielle saw the way he was looking at her. "Gohan, what's wrong?" she asked him.

            "Uh… Arielle, answer me truthfully," he said to her, looking right into her eyes.

            Arielle looked back into his and nodded. "Do you think we could ever be more? Ever be more than just friends?"

            "Gohan, I-I don't-" she began to reply. But Gohan grabbed her and brought her close to him in a kiss. He pressed his lips against hers. She gave him and let him part her mouth and his tongue slid in. They kissed for about 5 minutes. Gohan's tongue touched every inch inside her mouth.

            "How about now?" he asked her.

            "Gohan- I-I'm not who you think I am."

AN: DUN DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! R&R!


	4. The Pictures

Just the Two Of Us

Chapter 4: The Pictures

An: R&R! There is a bit of a lime in this chapter, but I'm not going any farther than that. No lemons for me!

            Gohan looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

            She looked into his concerned eyes. "I can't tell you," she said, turning her head away. "I-I'm-I'm going to get some more food," she said taking out towards the door. 

            Gohan got up and grabbed her arm and turned her around so that they were facing each other. "Tell me," he said.

            She looked into his eyes, again. She saw how much he wanted to know, but she couldn't tell him. She felt tears in her eyes. She broke free of his grip, "I can't," she cried running out the door. Gohan ran after her. She ran outside and started running towards the back of her house. 

            "Arielle!" he called, running in the same direction. She stopped and turned around. With tears in her eyes, she said, "I love you."

            She barely whispered it, but Gohan heard her. He stopped where he was. Arielle turned back around and continued running. He knew there was no use in trying. She would come back when she had too.

            Gohan went back inside the house. He sat down on the couch. It was only 6 o'clock in the morning. He lied down and heard something crack. He got up and looked under the pillow on the couch. It was a picture in a picture frame. There was also a photo album. He looked at the first picture. It appeared to be a younger Arielle. She had a big smile on her face and was standing in between two adults and a child was next to her. The adults were smiling. The kid next to her was a boy about her age. He had black hair and a smile on his face too.

            "It must be her family," he said out loud.

            He opened the photo album to see more pictures of her as a young child. Most of the pictures also had, what he assumed was her brother, right next to her. He went through the album and saw how they changed. He came across a picture. She looked about 13 and her brother looked about 14. This time, there were two different adults and they looked much older. 

            "It must be her grandparents. Her parents must have died." He kept thumbing through. He came across another picture. It looked like Arielle was in a church. She was about 15. She had her head bent over a casket. He turned the page. The next picture was what was inside the casket, her brother. Gohan blinked and continued going through. There were only two more pages. The last picture showed her like she did now. She has on a hat and a bandana and was being handed a piece of paper. Gohan was puzzled. He looked closer at the picture. He looked at the person who was handing her the paper. He recognized the person, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. At that moment, the phone rang. He dropped the photo album in surprise.

            He got up and walked towards the sound of the phone. It was in the kitchen. He picked it up.

            "Hello?" he said.

            There was heavy breathing on the other end. "Gohan, help me," he heard. Then the line went dead.

            "Arielle," Gohan said. He went outside and started running in the direction Arielle went. "I'll never get there in time," he said. He slowly floated off the ground and began to fly over the woods keeping an eye out for any sign of her blonde hair. After about 5 minutes of searching, he finally saw blonde hair in an open field. He flew down and landed behind a bush. He listened to what was happening, trying to see when he could make his move.

            "You know the consequences," a guy said to her.

            "You didn't complete the mission you were assigned," another said.

            "Just please, give me one more chance," she pleaded.

            "No one gets second chances from Ping," the first one said.

            Gohan's ears twitched. He said Ping. So Arielle had been working for him. But even though she was on the other side, there was something inside him that told him what was happening wasn't right. He dashed out from behind the bush and ran to save Arielle. 

            He stood in front of her. "Don't touch her," he told them.

            "Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" they asked, coming closer to him.

            Gohan looked back at Arielle. She had tears in her eyes and her hand was clutched around her leg. It looked swollen. It might be broken. Gohan turned back to the two guys; he could take them out easily.

            "You will pay for what you did to her," he swung a punch at the first one and missed, but his punch hit the second one in the stomach. He fell to the ground. Gohan spun around and kicked the first one between the legs, hard. He kicked the second one in the stomach, making him yell in pain even more. 

            Gohan walked back over to Arielle. "Trust me," he said as he picked her up, careful of her leg. She put her arms around his neck. "I won't let you fall," he reassured her. He felt her relax. He flew upward. The second guy got up and started shooting at them, but he was flying too fast, now. Arielle smiled up at Gohan and lightly kissed him on the cheek. He smiled back.

            When they reached the house Gohan walked in and set Arielle down on the bed. "Do they know where you live?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Good," he said, examining her leg. "It's broken alright, but I think I can fix it."

"This is almost the opposite of what happened the first time," Arielle whispered, sitting up. "I don't know how I can ever repay you for what you did."

            "Ssh, don't worry about it. Here, let me help fix that leg of-" The next thing he knew Arielle was kissing him. Surprised at first, Gohan didn't do anything, but soon he got into it. This time Arielle parted Gohan's lips with her tongue and pushed hers inside, exploring every inch of his mouth. She felt Gohan slowly pushing her back down to the bed. She reached up and ran her hand through Gohan's hair. 

Gohan put his hand under her back to support her. He ran his hand through her hair too, all the way to the end. The kiss deepened. Gohan positioned himself almost on top of Arielle, careful not to get near her leg. He couldn't believe what he was doing, but it fell so natural. He loved her and she loved him. 

He took his other hand and pushed it up her shirt. He reached to the back to unhook the bra strap. Arielle gripped harder on Gohan's shirt. Gohan began to pull Arielle's shirt off. He wanted to see all of her. They stopped kissing for a moment and just breathed. 

Arielle looked at Gohan. "Take your shirt off. I want to see all of you," she whispered.

AN: Ok… um… *sweat drops**coughs* this isn't the end, I promise! There's more to come! Does Arielle really work for Ping? What did she mean when she said "I'm not who you think I am?" You'll just have to keep on reading to find out!

~The ALMIGHTY Kara-chan~ 4/3/02


	5. In Training

Just The Two Of Us

Chapter 5: In Training

AN: I know that this chapter goes a little fast, but I didn't want it to drag on. I suppose I could add a few more things, but I like short chapters and I want to keep this fic at 7 chapters in all. Now, back to the fic…

Later AN: WAHAHAHAHAHA! I added a whole bunch of crap to this chap that explains just about everything because I can't put in someplace else and Chapter 6 is underway! R&R!

            Had she really just said what he thought she said? Gohan thought. He looked at her. She was looking at him. He slowly got off of her.

            "Why don't I look at your leg first," he said. Arielle nodded. 

            Her ankle on her right leg looked pretty bad. It was purple and swelling. He couldn't see the rest of her legs because she had on capris. When did she change? Gohan thought. She was probably like that that morning and he didn't notice.

            "I'm going to have to take off your pants to see all your leg. Is that ok with you?" Gohan asked Arielle.

            Arielle nodded. "I trust you," she whispered. 

            Gohan moved up a little and slowly undid the top of her capris. He slowly began to take them off, being very careful with her leg. He finally got them all the way off. He looked back up at Arielle. Now all she had on was underwear. Gohan stopped looking at her and went back to her leg. Her right knee was purple as well. He looked at her left leg. It looked okay except for a few bruises. He went back to her right leg. He ran his hands up and down her leg, feeling for any broken bones or bumps. He finally realized that her ankle was broken and her kneecap had popped out of place.

            "Do you have any ace bandages or anything of the sort?" Gohan asked her, not looking at her.

            "Yeah, they're in the bathroom," Arielle whispered.

            "Okay," Gohan said, getting up and going into the bathroom. He found two ace bandages, some band-aids, some first aid tape, and some other bandage material. He also got some ice in the kitchen He went back into her room, still trying to avoid looking at her. He went to work. He put some ice on her ankle to bring the swelling down, and then he tied it with an ace bandage. He used another one for more support.  

            "How does that feel?" he asked her.

            "Much better," she whispered.

            He put the ice on her knee. He knew that if you left it alone for a few days it would go back into place. He wrapped a bandage around it and secured it with first aid tape. He washed her two cuts and put band-aids on them. "There, that should be good," he still didn't look up at her.

            "Thank you," Arielle whispered.

            "I think you should be fully healed in about a month," Gohan told her.

            "What are we going to do until then?" Arielle asked.

            "Wait and plan. And when you're better, we're going to train," Gohan answered.

            "For what?" Arielle questioned.

            "You'll see," Gohan said, getting up to put away the extra materials that he didn't use.

            "Wait," Arielle grabbed his arm. "Remember what I said?" Gohan remained silent. "Gohan? Did you hear me?" Gohan started to walk out. "Gohan! Look at me!" Arielle cried. 

Gohan turned around and looked into her eyes. "Yes, I remember," he said. He put down the stuff and got on her again. "But you have to tell me what is going on, first."

Arielle looked into his black eyes. She took a deep breath. "I work for Ping," she said, turning her head away.

"Well, I kinda already knew that," Gohan replied.

"Gohan, that's how I got all this stuff. They don't know where my house is and they're too lazy to find it. They sent me to get you. But after I met you, I found out that you were too strong. I may have a gun, but you could kill me before I even got to use it. And today, I had to go because they were mad at me for not killing you already. Ping is not very patient. But Gohan, I've found that I-I've…" she trailed off. "I've fallen in love with you," she whispered, turning her head back to look at Gohan.

Gohan put his lips on hers and they started to kiss again. "I love you too," he whispered. He began to pull off his shirt. Arielle was in awe at all his muscles. Gohan reached down and pulled off his pants.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" he asked her.

"Yes," she whispered. They kissed again, Arielle putting her tongue in Gohan's mouth and kissing him like she never had before, they were in love.

*****

A week had passed. Gohan, of course being the person he is, was waiting on Arielle hand and foot. That morning Gohan walked into Arielle's room. He had been sleeping on the sofa all week. "Gohan!" Arielle cried, sitting up.

"Why don't I look at that leg of yours?" Gohan said. He kneeled down and lifted the bandage off of her knee. It still looked pretty bad. He moved down to her ankle. It was healing fine. He stood up. "Arielle, see if you can walk to me?"

"But what if I fall?"

"I'll catch you." Arielle turned around and put both her feet on the ground. She got up putting all her weight on her good left leg. She put down her other one and immediately fell. Gohan caught her in his strong arms. 

"You okay? Sorry I asked you."

"No, it's okay." Gohan put her back on her bed. He softly kissed her forehead. "You're leg will heal soon." He was about to leave the room, but Arielle stopped him.

"Gohan, it seems we care so much for each other, but yet we know nothing about each other."

"Well, what would you like to know?" Gohan asked, turning around.

"Everything." Gohan looked at her.

"Hold on," he said. He went into the living room and retrieved the photo album and the other picture. He walked back into Arielle's room and sat down next to her. "Arielle, tell me about these," he laid them down on the bed. Arielle stared at them.

"Where did you find these?" she asked in disbelief.

"They were in the couch. Can you tell me about them?"

"Well, this picture in the frame is my parents, my brother, Yamato, and me. I was 10 and Yamato was 11," she explained. Gohan nodded. She opened the photo album. "These are just pictures of Yamato and me goofing off," she told him, flipping through it. She stopped when she got to one page. She choked. "This picture is of Yamato, me, and our grandparents," she choked again. "Our parents died when I was 12 and we had to live with our grandparents." She quickly turned the page. She saw the picture of her praying in front of the casket. She turned the next two pages without looking at them.

"What was that?" Gohan asked.

Arielle coughed. "It was just-uh-my brother was killed," she trailed off. Tears were falling down her cheeks. "He was so young. It wasn't his time to go," her tears hit her hands. She sniffed and turned the page. "After he died, I ran away from my grandparents. I was 15 and they were devastated, they blamed his death on me," she sniffed again.

"Why? What happened?" Gohan asked.

"We were-uh…" Arielle trailed off, more tears coming down her cheeks. "We were walking home from school and as we were crossing the street I dropped my book. Yamato continued walking across, not realizing I had stopped. I bent over to get it and all of a sudden I heard a horn blaring," she sniffed. "And… he… he… turned around and pushed me out of the way and was… he was hit… by the car…" she was really crying now.

"Shh… it's okay," Gohan comforted her. He put his arm around her shoulder and held her closed.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. She turned to the last page. She sighed. "And… and… this is the picture of me when I began working for Ping. He told me he'd give me everything and keep me safe. I believed him. He even signed a contract and in the last picture his friend is handing it to me," she looked at Gohan. 

"But now I realize how wrong that was. I was stupid. It was all my fault that Yamato died and that I had to run away," she looked down at her hands.

Gohan kissed her cheek. "It's not Arielle. Don't blame yourself.

Arielle looked at him. "Thank you Gohan," she whispered. "Now, tell me why were you in the forest that day?"

            Gohan sweat dropped. "Well, I… uh… let me see…" he took a deep breath. "A week before you found me I was having a normal day at my house. I went inside to get drinks for my girl friend, Videl, and my brother, Goten. I heard a gun shot out front and I ran out and my mother was lying on the ground. I-"

            "That's terrible," Arielle cut in.

            "I know. I heard another one and I ran outside the other way and saw Videl and Goten lying on the ground as well. I still can't figure out how they were killed by one simple gun and why they didn't stop it." Gohan sighed and looked down. "I began running, trying to look for who did it. I came across Ping and his minions and they wanted to kill me really bad, but I stopped them and went into the forest and-"

            Arielle cut him off. "And that's why I was sent to get you."

            "Exactly, and that's where I lived on my own for a week so that Ping couldn't find me."

            "But why do they want you?"

            Gohan gulped and then sighed. "I guess because my dad was a powerful fighter and they know I am too."

            Arielle looked at him. She blinked. "Powerful? You mean like the guys at the Cell games?"

            "Well, I guess you could say that, because I was there…" he trailed off, not realizing what he was saying. "I-I mean…"

            "Gohan, you don't have to cover it up. You were the little boy at the Cell games. Tell me. I don't think that Hercule guy really beat Cell did he?"

            "No… it was me…" Gohan trailed off. Arielle's eyes lit up. 

            "Really!?" she exclaimed.

            "Yeah."

            "Wow, Gohan, that is so cool. I guess you are really strong then. Hey did you have your hair dyed then or something? Or is it dyed now?"

            Gohan blushed. "I'll tell you one day," he said, getting up. "Let me go get you something to eat."

****

            A week later Arielle woke up to here the saw of hacking away. She slowly got up and hopped out of her room and looked out the window. Gohan was sitting outside with a knife and some wood. She hopped out.

            "Hey Gohan, whatcha doing?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

            "Making you crutches," he replied, concentrating on his work.

            "Really? Gohan, you're too nice, Thank you," Arielle cried, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. Gohan nodded and kept working on it. 

            "Why don't you stay out here for awhile and get some fresh air," Gohan suggested.

            "Yeah, that would be good, but it's a little hot out here."

            "Just take your shirt off."

            Arielle blushed. "Well, I don't exactly have on anything underneath."

            "It's not like anything I've never seen before," Gohan chuckled, looking up at her.

            "GOHAN!" Arielle exclaimed, picking up a stick and hitting his head. They both laughed.

*****

Three more weeks passed. Arielle's leg fully healed and she could walk around on it.

"Hey Gohan! Look what I can do!" she cried one morning. She jumped up and landed on her right leg. "It doesn't hurt any more!" she exclaimed.

"That's great. Now we can do some training," Gohan replied.

"Training for what?" Arielle asked, sitting down next to him.

"To defeat Ping," Gohan answered. "I can probably defeat him easily, but I'll need your help. I'm going to help you become stronger. Are you up to it?"

"Yes, I'll help you with whatever I can do," Arielle said.

"Great. Training starts today. First I'm going to teach you how to fly," Gohan said to her.

"F-Fly?"

"Yes, fly."

"But, what if I'm flying and I fall?"

"Trust me, when I'm done with you, you'll be able to fly wherever you want without getting hurt. Go put on some other clothes and meet me outside."

Arielle quickly changed and walked outside. "Will this be hard to learn?" she asked. 

"We'll practice for about a hour a day. For another hour we'll work on fighting moves. By the end of the week you will be able to fly and fight."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok, then show me how to fly," Arielle said.

"First you…"

Gohan taught Arielle about flying for about an hour. "Now for some fighting moves. Arielle, punch me."

"I'm not going to punch you."

"I need to see how strong you are."

"Well alright," Arielle walked up to Gohan and punched him square on his face. There wasn't even a mark. "There," she said, rubbing her fist.

"Huh? You didn't even touch me," Gohan said, confused.

"Yes I did, I punched you right in the face!" Arielle yelled.

Gohan sweat dropped. "We have a lot of work to do," he said.

*****

            By the end of the week Arielle was flying. "Hey Gohan, this is great! I always dreamed I could fly, but I never thought I actually would be able to," she called down to him from the sky.

            "You've improved a lot," Gohan said to her when she came down. "Now, I want you to punch me as hard as you can."

            Arielle blinked. "Again?"

            "Yes, now punch me. No actually, punch me and then kick me."

            "Um, okay," she said skeptically. She punched him in the stomach and then turned around and kicked him in the face. This time there was a huge red mark on his face and Gohan was clutching his stomach.

            "You've gotten a lot better. But we still need about a week more of practice," Gohan told her.

            "Then what?"

            "Then we kill Ping."

*****

            Another week passed. By this point Arielle and Gohan trained for four hours a day. Gohan taught her every move he knew, except the kamehameha. He knew she would never get the hang of it and it would be a waste of time.

            "I think you're ready," Gohan told her after they finished training that day.

            "You really think I am?" Arielle asked. Gohan nodded. "Then let's go and kill Ping!" Arielle cried.

AN: So, what did you think of that chapter? Please review and make me happy! Chapter six is soon to come. See ya later.


	6. The Battle

Just The Two Of Us

Chapter 6: The Battle

AN: Before you read this chapter, you should read the addition to chapter 5, it explains some of the story, a lot. One more chapter and it ends and this chapter sorta ends on a cliffhanger. One more thing, if you're wondering where I came up with "Ping" it was because in my other fanfic the enemy's name was Pong, so I just used Ping in this one, lol. R&R!

            Gohan looked at Arielle that night. They were both sitting on the couch. "Do you know where Ping's headquarters are?" he questioned.

            "Yeah, it's not far from here, and most of the time he is there," she answered. 

            "That's good, we'll leave in the morning," Gohan replied with vengeance in his eyes. Arielle looked at him, she had never seen him this way before.

            "Gohan, are you okay?" she asked.

            He saw the concern in her eyes. "I'm fine," he answered. "We better get to bed. We need sleep to have all the energy we can get tomorrow."

            "I know, but what about we do this first?" Arielle scooted closer to Gohan and put her lips on his in a passionate kiss. Gohan was surprised and he fell onto the couch with her weight and she was positioned on top of him. He put his tongue into her mouth and put one hand on her shoulder. He put the other hand on her thigh. Arielle wrapped her arms around his back and pushed in closer to him. The kiss deepened. All of a sudden they both fell off the sofa, as there was not enough room. They stopped kissing. Arielle giggled and then started laughing. Gohan started cracking up making Arielle laugh even harder. After about a minute of laughing Gohan looked at Arielle and Arielle looked at him. They both started cracking up again. 

            Gohan finally caught his breath. "I think we should go to sleep now."

            Arielle stopped laughing. "Yeah," she agreed, getting up to go to her room. "Good night, my prince," Arielle said, kissing Gohan's cheek. Gohan blushed.

            "Good night Arielle," he said. As she walked towards her room, she turned around before she went in and blew him a kiss. Then the door closed. 

            Gohan got up and laid back down on the sofa. He thought to himself. We really do love each other. But I still have this nagging feeling in me that Videl is still alive… and if she is, I don't know what I'm going to do. He sighed. Maybe one day Arielle and I will go all the way, he thought. But for now, I better get some sleep for tomorrow.

*****

            Arielle woke up and looked at her clock. It was 6:30 A.M. "Ugh, I don't want to wake up," she turned over. 

            Meanwhile Gohan was in the living room stretching and getting himself ready for the battle. He had been up for two hours. He looked at the clock. He wanted to leave at 7:00. He had thirty minutes. Better go wake Arielle, he thought.

            He knocked on her door. "Arielle, you awake?" he asked. No answer. He opened the door. Arielle bolted awake. "Oh, Gohan, is it time to go?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

            Gohan nodded. "You have thirty minutes to get up and to warm up. Here," he threw her a granola bar. "Eat this for some energy."

            "Thank you Gohan," Arielle said. "I know that with our love and our friendship we will defeat Ping."

            Gohan nodded. "You got it."

*****

            Gohan and Arielle stood outside at 7:00 in the morning. All dressed, fed, stretched and ready to go. "Arielle, are you ready to do this?"

            "I've been ready ever since I broke my leg," Arielle replied.

            "Then let's do this," Gohan flew up and started flying in the direction of Ping's hangout.

            "Wait, Gohan!" Arielle cried, flying up to meet him. "You need me to tell you where it is. And don't worry. Ping is lazy and is probably still asleep, so we'll have the advantage of surprise."

            Gohan nodded. Arielle sighed and looked at Gohan. He's so intent on destroying Ping, she thought. The people that Ping killed must have meant a lot to him. "Hey Gohan, am I the only one you have left?" Arielle asked.

            "No," he replied.

Arielle was surprised. "No? Then why did you go into the forest that day?"

            "Because I have friends, but that's the first place they'd look for me. I could be with them but I want to be with you."

            Arielle smiled. "Thank you Gohan. If we don't survive this-"

            Gohan cut her off. "We will."

            "Then I want to tell you this anyway. Gohan, ever since you came into my life, I've been a different person. You mean everything to me. I love you," Arielle looked at Gohan for his response. He was silent. "Gohan did you hear me?"

            Gohan nodded. "I wish I could say the same for you, but Arielle… I still have this feeling in me that Videl is out there somewhere, still alive. You have changed my life in ways I can't explain, but for now I can't say I love you, not just yet."

            Arielle nodded, she understood. She looked back ahead. "There it is!" she exclaimed. She stopped and Gohan followed her. They floated to the ground and landed behind a bush right next to the entrance. "Are you ready Gohan?"

            "Ready as I'll ever be." Arielle looked at him. 

            "Why don't we kiss, for good luck?" Arielle suggested. She put her lips on Gohan's and they had a brief kiss.

            "On the count of three, we'll knock down the door, okay?"

            "Yeah." 

            "One, two, THREE!" Gohan and Arielle ran out from their hiding place. They ran to the entrance and at the same time kicked the door, making it fall off its hinges. An alarm began to go off.

            "This way," Arielle pointed down the right hall. "Ping is down here, I know this place like the back of my hand. Be careful, there are guards everywhere," Gohan and Arielle ran down the hall. When they turned the corner they ran into two guards. Arielle kicked one in the stomach and punched him the face. Gohan took the other one down and they kept running.

            "There!" Arielle cried after they turned the last corner. She turned around to see if anyone was following them. There were five guards racing behind them. She turned back around and saw four coming form the front.

            "Gohan, LOOK OUT!" she cried. Gohan turned around and knocked out three of the guards with one kick. Arielle's mouth hung open. Boy, he's strong, she thought. At that moment a guard came up behind her and grabbed her by the neck and put another hand in front of her mouth.

            "MMM!!!!!" she cried. Gohan knocked out three of the other guards. Leaving him with two. Wait; shouldn't there be another one? He thought. He turned around and saw the one taking Arielle away.

            "Arielle!" he screamed, running towards the guard. One of the guards took his moment of distraction to grab him by the arm. Gohan used his other arm to punch him; then he kicked him between the legs. The guard fell down. The other guard looked at his knocked out comrades and slowly started to back off. Gohan kicked him square in the face anyway and ran to catch up with the guard with Arielle.

            Arielle kept trying to scream with the hand over her mouth. She came up with and idea. The guard had no gloves on, she opened her mouth and bit his hand. 

            "Ouch," he cried, dropping his hand. "That was my hand bitch!" Arielle took his distraction to use her legs to loosen herself from his grip. She punched him in the face and kicked him in between the legs as hard as she could. He let her go all the way and she started running back towards the direction where Gohan was. They met up half way.

            "I was just coming to get you, but I see you solved the situation yourself," Gohan said to Arielle as they were running.

            "Yeah, but thanks for your concern," she smiled at him. He smiled back. They entered the last hallway again. They slowly stepped over the unconscious bodies and finally came to the door to Ping's room.

            "Ready?" Gohan looked at Arielle. She nodded. They kicked down the door to reveal what seemed like an extremely large empty room. There was a made up bed, a desk with a tall chair and a bookcase with thick books on it.

            "Well, well, well," a voice said. "I see that you've betrayed us Arielle. Just for the sake of your poor little boyfriend. It's so sad really. I could have given you everything you wanted and made you stronger than the weakling you are, but it seems like this boy means more to you than life itself. Such a pity to see such a young girl go to waste over one simple boy. Ha ha ha."

            Arielle's face turned beat red. Ping was ticking her off. "Show your face you coward. Then we'll see who is weak."

            The chair behind the desk turned around to reveal Ping. He looked different then when Gohan had first met him. His skin was a yellowish color. He looked taller and had more muscles. "I've been waiting for this opportunity. The moment to destroy you and this, this boy once and for all."

            Gohan's hands clenched. "You-You MURDERUR!" he yelled, running up and pulled his arm back into a punch. Ping rose up his hand to meet Gohan's punch. Gohan's punch hit Ping's hand. 

            "You will not beat me that easily," Ping said. His hand closed on Gohan's fist and he began to twist his arm around using Gohan's own hand.

            "Gohan!" Arielle cried, running up to them. "Let him go!" she screamed, punching Ping in the cheek. There was a small red mark.

            Ping let Gohan's hand go. His whole arm was beat red and Gohan fell to the ground. Ping turned to Arielle. "Is that all you've got? If so, you're going down right now," Ping said, bringing his arms back. "Now… get ready for my ultimate attack, the move of death."

            "No," Gohan exclaimed, using his good hand to push him up although his other one was returning to the normal color. "Leave her out of this, you shall fight me and me alone, come on," he said, powering up to super saiyan.

            Arielle stared in amazement. What the heck is he? She thought.

            Ping turned his attention away from Arielle and back to Gohan. "If that's what you want, then fine."

            Gohan breathed heavily. "Alright, this is it." He brought his hands back to get ready for his attack. "Ka… me…" he started.

            Ping began powering up too, a big smirk on his face. He began to chant a spell. "Fire, Earth, Sea, Hell, give me the power to destroy him now." A ball of energy appeared in his hands and it got bigger and bigger as he chanted.

            "Ha… me…" Gohan continued. He felt a power boost and as he went to level two. He thought about his friends, his family. He knew his dad had to be watching him. He thought about Goten and Videl. He looked at Arielle.

            Ping let his attack go and it came towards Gohan. Gohan saw Arielle smiling at him. "This one's for you," he whispered. 

"HA!!!!!!!!!" he finished, his attack launching towards Ping's. The attacks hit each other with the same amount of force in mid air. They stayed for about two seconds and Gohan saw his attack begin to overpower Ping's, pushing Ping's and his own attack towards Ping himself.

"No, this can't be!" Ping cried as he realized both attacks were coming towards him. "I will not die like this! I will destroy you one-day, boy! You'll see!" he yelled. And then the attacks hit him and he vanished. Gohan stared in amazement. He had beaten him, just like he had beaten Cell. He powered back down to normal.

Arielle ran over to him. "We did it Gohan! We won! We destroyed him!" she screamed as she hugged him and kissed him.

"It's not over yet," Gohan said. Arielle looked into his eyes. 

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"We need to return to 239 East District."

To be continued… 

AN: YAY! I finished Chapter 6! *Bows* In case your wondering 239 East District is Gohan's house, well, the one where ChiChi is, in case your slow and didn't know that. Chapter 7 is on the way. Please review and tell me what you thought! Peace out!

~Kara-chan~ 4/27/02


	7. The Choice

Just the Two of Us

Chapter 7: The Choice

AN: This is the final chapter in this fic. Please R&R! 

"Follow me," Gohan said when they got outside. Arielle was confused."Are we going back to your house?" she asked. Gohan nodded as he began to fly upward. Arielle joined him and flew next to him. "Why are we going back?"

"I need to see if Videl is alive," he said solemnly. 

"And if she is?" Arielle asked.

"Well, I don't know," Gohan sweat dropped. Arielle sweat dropped, too.

"Well, I guess you might have to choose between us," she suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," he mumbled looking back ahead of him. "We should be there in about 3 minutes at the speed we're going."

"Okay," Arielle responded. After about three minutes of flying Gohan stopped.

"There it is," he pointed downward, and he began to float to the ground. Arielle followed suit. When they reached the door, Gohan reached into the pocket on his pants and pulled out a key.

Arielle blinked. "You've had that the whole time?" she asked. Gohan nodded as he put the key into the hole. He opened door and called out.

"Anyone here?" No answer. He looked around, someone did live there. There were dirty dishes in the sink and other things lying around. He sunk down on the sofa and Arielle sat down net to him.

"What now?" she asked.

"Someone is here, I just don't know who," Gohan muttered.

"Hey Gohan, since we're here alone I wanted to tell you something…" she trailed off.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Well… uh… last night in my dream you and I were…" she trailed off again.

"We were?" Gohan prompted.

"Well, uh, you know," she stammered, looking down at her hands.

Gohan put his hands on hers and she looked up into his eyes. "I can make your dream come true," he said.

Arielle blushed. "Well… uh…" she was cut off by Gohan starting to kiss her. Arielle's eyes widened. He really was serious. She fell backwards as Gohan was still kissing her. Gohan stopped suddenly.

"What is it Gohan?" she asked.

"I can sense someone. They're coming this way," he stopped talking and sat there. Arielle was really lost now.

"Go-" she started. Gohan gave her a look that said be quiet. She sat there. 

There was a clicking sound suddenly. Someone had slipped a key into the door."Arielle, go somewhere so they can't see you when they come in," Gohan told her. She did what he said and moved behind the wall.

The door opened. A girl with short black hair walked in carrying a grocery bag followed by a little kid with spiky black hair. "We sure bought a lot of food, huh Goten?"

"Yeah we did Videl," he giggled. Gohan made sure that as soon as they turned around they could see him. Arielle peeked out from behind the corner to see what was going on.

"Hey Goten, want to-" Videl started. She turned around and stopped when she saw that was Gohan standing there.

"Videl?" Goten asked, he turned around and saw his brother standing there.

"GOHAN!" he cried running to him. Gohan bent down and lifted him up as Goten flew into his arms. 

"Hey Goten, how are you?" he asked his brother.

"I'm great," he hyperly announced. 

"Gohan," Videl whispered. Gohan looked back at her. He put Goten back on the ground and walked up to Videl.

"Videl," he whispered. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. 

"Gohan!" she cried, hugging him. Gohan put his arms around her. "I thought you were dead," she whispered.

"No, I'm here. Videl, I want you to tell me about the day I left," he said to her.

"Well, you went inside to get the drinks and Goten and I heard a gun shot in the front yard. We then heard another shot come towards us so I told Goten to get down and pretend to be dead. The guy who fired the shot came over and kicked me. I didn't move and he assumed we were dead and he walked away. We stayed there for about five minutes and I told Goten to get up," she took a deep breath.

"We went inside and called out your name and there was no answer. I ran outside and saw Chichi on the ground, so I knew that must have been the first shot. Goten started crying and I ran outside and started screaming your name. I heard no answer and so Goten and I waited for about a week and you never returned. We figured something had happened and you died," Videl started crying. "But, here you are now and I couldn't be happier. I love you, Gohan."

Gohan kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, too," he whispered.

Videl looked up at him and smiled. She wiped away her tears and asked, "And what did happen to you?"

"Well, that day I saw you two lying on the ground and I thought you had been killed. I went to find the person who killed you. I found him, his name was Ping. He tried to kill me, but I got away. I lived in the woods for about a week until this girl named Arielle found me," he stopped. He turned around and went into the other room and pulled Arielle out.

"Videl, I would like you to meet Arielle," Gohan introduced them. Videl smiled and put out her hand for Arielle to shake it. Arielle kinda stared at it for a few seconds, then met Videl's hand with her own and they shook hands.

Gohan started his story again. "I found out that Arielle secretly worked for Ping and that she was sent to get me. But she didn't want to, she wanted to kill Ping. Ping found this out and sent two of his servants to destroy her. I rescued her and helped her get better. When she healed we trained for awhile then went out to destroy Ping. We left early this morning and finally we killed him and then we came here," Gohan finished.

"But why did you come back here?" Videl asked.

"Because I knew you were still alive," Gohan answered. 

Arielle stood in the corner just watching this reunion. She noticed Goten was standing there, fascinated. I bet he's glad Gohan's back, she thought.

"Well, I guess I better go home now that you're back to your real home, Gohan," Arielle said, stepping towards the door.

"Don't leave," Gohan exclaimed, grabbing her arm. 

Arielle looked into his eyes. "I have no purpose here. You have Videl, you don't need me anymore," she whispered, turning back around and putting her hand on the doorknob.

Gohan grabbed Arielle's waist and turned her around to face him. "You do have a purpose here, I love you as much as I love Videl."

Arielle felt tears in her eyes. "But you're going have to choose one of us sooner or later, you can't be with two girls at once and you certainly can't marry two girls either. You're going to have to choose, Gohan," she turned back around. "I think I should go now."

"Don't leave yet. I need you here. It's too late and you can't go home all by yourself," Gohan pleaded with her.

"I'm 17, Gohan, I'm sure I'll be okay flying home by myself."

"Arielle…" Gohan whispered.

Videl stood there, watching this. What is Gohan going to do? she thought. Arielle is right, he's going to have to choose one of us. But, he can't leave me, he just got here. He loves me.

"Gohan, I-I don't know what to do," Arielle whispered.

Gohan stood there, standing right in-between the two he loved. He looked over at Videl and thought about all they'd been through. All the battles they'd been in together, when they first met each other, when he told her who he really was, and everything they had been through since they had met. He looked over at Arielle. He thought about when he first opened his eyes and saw her smiling face, when he found out she worked for Ping, the first time they kissed and all the other times, too, when they had trained, back to that morning when she told him she loved him and he couldn't answer, and the look of joy in her eyes when they defeated Ping. 

"I can't," he whispered. "I CAN'T!" he yelled, falling to the floor. He looked from Videl to Arielle. "I could never choose between you two, I love you both the same. We've both shared too much together and I could never leave either of you."

He looked again from Arielle to Videl. Videl and Arielle looked at each other and then at Gohan. "Gohan…" Arielle whispered. She got on her knee and wrapped her arms around Gohan. "And whoever you do choose, Gohan, I want you to know that through whoever you end up with, I will still and always love you," she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Arielle, I love you, too," he whispered. He got up and walked over to Videl. He put his arms around her and they kissed. 

When the kiss ended Videl whispered to Gohan, "I really do love you."

Gohan looked back at her. "I love you, too," he said. He slowly pushed away from Videl.

"I think I know what I'm going to do. I want you both to know I love you the same. This is probably the hardest thing I'll ever have to do in my whole life, but I now know who I want to be with. Who I want to share the rest of my life and my most intimate secrets with…" he trailed off.

He looked and saw Arielle and Videl just looking at him, both eager to see who he was going to say. Goten was sitting on the floor smiling at Gohan, not really understanding what was going.

"But I now that I…" he paused and sighed. "I love you, Arielle, and I want to be always be there for you and with you the rest of your and my life."

Arielle's face must have the biggest smile she had ever smiled in her whole life and she ran to Gohan and hugged him. "I do too, Gohan," she whispered into his ear. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to be with you forever."

Videl stood there, clearly in shock. Gohan let go of Arielle and turned back to Videl. "Videl, I love you. But I think for the moment I'd rather be with Arielle. We've grown so close in the time we were together, but I was still thinking about you the whole time and I will always be there for you. Arielle and I are going to get her stuff and we're going to move near here and we can still be together. Do you understand all this?"

Videl looked up from her fascination with the carpet. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She hugged Gohan. "I'll always love you," she whispered. Gohan and Videl kissed. They stood there for about three minutes until the kiss finally stopped.

"I'll be back here, tomorrow, I promise," he told her. He turned to Goten. "And I'll be seeing you tomorrow as well and you're going to have to tell me everything that happened while I was gone."

Goten smiled. "You bet!" he cried. 

Gohan extended his hand to Arielle. "Should we go, miss?"

"Yes, sir," she giggled. Arielle opened the door and they began to walk out. As they were leaving Gohan turned around and blew a kiss to Videl. He closed the door and he and Arielle began to fly home. 

When they finally got home Arielle went into her room and sat on her bed, Gohan followed her. "So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" she asked.

"Well, I guess we can go look for a house near there."

"Yeah, I guess…" Arielle trailed off.

"What is it?" Gohan asked. 

"Remember what you said to me earlier today when we were in your house all alone?" Arielle asked. Gohan nodded. "Did you really mean it?"

"Why wouldn't I mean what said?" he asked her as he began to kiss her. Arielle fell back onto her bed, knowing what was going to happen. 

"I love you Gohan," she whispered.

"I love you too," Gohan kissed her again. "And now it's just the two of us."

The End.

AN: How'd you like it? It's finally over! Wasn't it so good? Oh, and I do like Videl, she's my favorite female character, so don't think I have anything against her, but I had to choose Arielle because I mean the story was about Arielle and Gohan, so well duh! So, please review and tell me what you thought! Till next time!

~The ALMIGHTY Kara-chan~ 5/11/02


End file.
